PvP
Overview PvP or Player vs Player missions pit one team of players against another. There are a number of different PvP missions available for players to compete in. PvP Gameplay In Global Agenda, PvP matches are generally instanced off of the main server to reduce lag. Global Agenda can currently support up to 10 vs 10 matches - missions involving more players are in development. Control Teams battle to take control of the map by owning at least 2 of the 3 Control Points on the map. While a team has 'Control', they accumulate points, similar to "Domination" in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The first team to 800 points wins. If the mission timer runs out, the team with more points will be the winner. Scramble One of 5 control points is randomly selected at game start and becomes active. Teams battle for control of the single point - the team that gains full control scores a point. The control point is then locked and another point chosen at random. First team to score 3 points wins. Should the mission timer run out, the team with the most points wins. If the teams are tied, the mission enters overtime, where the next team to score wins. Payload One team plays the role of Attackers, while the other are the Defenders. The Attackers need to push a Payload Cart forward along a track while the Defenders attempt to kill or suppress the Attacks. Players push the cart by standing near it - a cart without support from the Attackers will stop, and eventually begin to roll backwards until it reaches it's start point (or the most recent checkpoint). Most Payload missions have 3 checkpoints - once the cart reaches a checkpoint extra time will be added to the mission timer. To win, the Attackers must push the payload to the final checkpoint, while the Defenders win by stalling the Attackers long enough for the mission timer to run out. Should the timer run out while the cart is between check points, the mission will go into overtime - if the cart rolls back to the most recent check point, the Defenders will win. Should it reach the new check point, time will be added to the mission clock and the struggle will continue. Demolition Each team has a Robot, which a single Agent can enter and control. Teams score when the Robot reaches the enemy base on the other side of the map. The Robot is then destroyed and another Robot is spawned back at base. First team to score 3 points wins. The Robots have a blockable Melee attack as well as a head-mounted Auto-Cannon. Both Medics and Robotics are able to heal the Robot. Teams should concentrate on either escorting their Robot to the enemy base, or hunting down and destroying the Enemy Robot. Should the missions timer run out before either team scores 3 points, the team with the most points will be declared the winner. If the teams are tied, the match will extend into overtime, where the next team to score wins. Breach Breach maps typically contain 3 Control points. One team is designated the Attackers, while the others are the Defenders. Only one point is active at a time - the Attackers must work to control the point while the Defenders try to keep them off it. If the Attackers manage to take the point, time is added to the mission timer and the next point further into the map becomes active. The Attackers win by claiming all 3 Control points, while the Defenders win if they have full control of the point after the mission timer runs out. Footnotes Category:PvP Category:Missions